Prisma
Jeniri Elgrin is a cute teenage girl who tends to be overly curious. Prisma is the codename for a new student at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters Background Before the merger of worlds, Jeniri (Jenny) Elgin was an ordinary enough girl in the DC universe. Her mother Jan, worked for STAR Labs, growing crystals that they use in various machines (such as rubies for lasers). Her father Solomon was a minor functionary with APES, not a field agent, but still he knew some important people. Her older Sister, Freda, was getting ready to head to college when the merger hit and she vanished. Jenny inherited a good mind and a healthy body, but was nothing particularly special, though her sister vanishing made her parents a bit overprotective. Some time after the merger, STAR Lsbs obtained a small shard from the Power Prism of Billy Roberts. Jan was assigned to find out how to grow it into a fully functional Power Prism. AIM kidnapped Jenny to try to force Jan to steal the shard. Nightwing and Proxima thwarted AIM and Jenny was rescued, with the shard still in the hands of STAR. An overheard conversation between Nightwing and Proxima gave Jan Elgin the clue she needed to grow the crystal. She discovered, however, that even when grown to a proper size, the crystal would not function. Apparently, without the mind of Krimonn to direct the energies, it was inert, unable to form the link to the human host required to manifest its powers. Jenny, visiting her mother's Lab, triggered a post hypnotic suggestion left by AIM. She picked up the Power Prism and walked out with it, placing a call to a predetermined number and then going with the AIM agents who came to get her. She came out of the trance once more an AIM Captive, though they had no interest in her once the Power Prism was in their possession. Jenny was left alone in the room with the Power Prism and not particularly well tied. She managed to get free (tough she lost some skin and was bleeding), then she grabbed the Prism. Believing it to be active, she concentrated on using it to break a hole in the wall by sending forth a giant fist...having studied what the Prism was supposed to be after the first kidnapping. At first, nothing happened...as would be expected since the Prism was inert. An AIM Agent burst into the room and, seeing Jenny holding the crystal, shot at her with their blaster. The Blaster struck the Power Prism, refracting the energy, somehow leaving Jenny standing unharmed. Suddenly there was a surge of pain through her head as her metahuman power manifested for the first time. Just as she envisioned, a giant blue fist burst forth from the hand holding the Prism, smashing the agent before he could shoot again. When more AIM guards arrived, she protected herself with her Multispectral Shield. After knocking then down with a giant purple bowling ball, she managed to fly away. Even though unharmed physically, her powers were soon exhausted and she stumbled home after dropping to the ground. She collapsed after handing the Power Prism to her mother. After awakening, and explaining what had happened, Jeniri was taken by her mother to the lab for a series of tests. There it was shown that the Power Prism was inert, and that Jeniri herself was manifesting the power effects. Some obfuscation was done to hide who was being tested, and Jenny's Parents began looking for some place with the special training Jeniri was clearly going to need. Personality *'Curiosity' - Jenny is curious, she pokes her nose into things...and sometimes gets it bitten as a result. *'Confident' - Jenny firmly believes that where there is a will, there is a way. She is certain that she can find that way, and being intelligent she generally does. Sometimes, however, she gets in over her head. *'Persistent' - Jenny does not give up easily, try try again is her mindset. Often she does not get it right the first few times, but giving up is rarely even considered. *''Energetically Friendly''' - Jenny likes to try new things and meet new people. Logs *2018-05-10 - Bright New Student - Jeniri arrives and meets a few others at the X-Mansion *2018-05-13 - Jeniri and the Danger Room - First Danger Room test for Jeniri *2018-05-17 - A Discussion of Prospects - Jeniri and Jean have a talk in the Library Gallery Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:North Salem Category:DC Taken